


Chilled To The Marrow In Them Bones

by Ldyghst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Blood and Gore, M/M, Magic, Prompt Fill, challenge fill, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldyghst/pseuds/Ldyghst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen lives alone in the forest, raised by wolves. Jared is his companion. They have no idea what plots lie in store for them. </p><p>For spn_masquerade Round 2 Winter 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled To The Marrow In Them Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN_Masquerade ](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> Round 2
> 
> Winter 2015
> 
> Title From [_Riverside_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjncyiuwwXQ)by Agnes Obel  
>  Originally posted [here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=882038).

From what little Jensen remembers of his life _before_ , he remembers the cold. The constant struggle his parents faced to feed and clothe he and his packmates— _siblings._ The creaks and groans of the one room den— _cabin_ they lived in. Huddling together at night on the hay palette that acted as their shared bed. His small paws— _hands_ buried in the musty, dry debris to bring some semblance of warmth.

But he also remembers the heat, the burnt smell of their bed...of scalded flesh.

He remembers the struggle, his short legs straining to run through the brambles and ferns of the forest, the village and his pack— _family_ burning behind him. No more than five summers old and an orphan.

He doesn't remember the _then_ —being found—just the _after_. The soft brush of fur on his cheeks, the taste of sweet milk and fresh, raw rabbit meat on his tongue.

The pack, and the den.

:::

Jensen bares his teeth at Jared—his packmate nosing impatiently at his elbow. The mess of congealing blood on his hands from the scrawny raccoon he’s skinning is enticing, and his stomach gurgles. Jared noses under him to lap at the frozen slush of blood mixed with snow. This winter has been hard on them both—food scarce and what little game there is thin and mealy.

Jensen nudges Jared away, growling through human teeth, and Jared whines. Jensen grouses back and pulls the leg from the carcass—the femur head making a wet _pop_ as it separates from the joint. He passes it to Jared, the wolf grazing Jensen’s fingers with sharp teeth in his haste to satiate his hunger.

Jensen grumbles, pulls another hunk of muscle off, and stuffs it in his mouth. He chews through the mess of tendons and already-freezing meat.

Between the two of them, the raccoon is gone too soon.

:::

They set out towards the den, again. Jensen rolls the damp raccoon skin and tucks it into his already clean and dried furs. He may not have an actual coat like his packmates, but the mishmash of rabbit, deer, and now raccoon hides which make up his pelt keep him just as warm.

Jared’s breath is billowing out in great puffs as he weaves in and out of the surrounding trees—his white coat blending in with the ground’s snowy blanket. He’s strong-bodied despite the harsh winter. Muscles ticking beneath his thick, pale pelage. Jensen has no trouble keeping up on silent, fur-wrapped feet.

They've moved in the many moons Jensen has been with the pack—forests away from the cave Ma and the pack had been sequestered in when he came to live with them. Now, they're deep in the side of a mountain cave system. Warm and content, with a brisk, mineral tinged pool of water to call their own.

Gen is laying in the entrance of the caves when he and Jared reach it, her smoky coat flecked with fresh snowflakes. Jared bounces as he reaches her, nipping playfully at her ear. She growls and then leaps up to knock into Jensen's side.

He hefts the brace of raccoons and squirrels up and out of reach of her searching nose, grumbling at her when she gives him an annoyed grunt.

Hopping over the lip of the entrance with Jared and Gen following, Jensen picks his way over the jagged rocks. Protective as they are to the pack, they’re also a hindrance to any quick exit they may need to make.

Danni is the first to greet them in the main grotto of the cave system. Her rust-colored tail wagging when she spots the game Jensen and Jared have brought. He tips his head to her, but passes her to drop the game in front of Pa and Ma. He crouches as Ma stands and rubs her face against his, her soft muzzle tickling his chin. Pa grunts and stares at Jensen disapprovingly—never impressed by his adoptive son’s achievements—but selects a squirrel for himself. One by one, the rest of the pack grabs a meal for themselves.

Jensen watches—satisfied he’s fed the pack, once again.

:::

Later, when the pack has settled in to nap with full bellies, Jensen and Jared set out down one of the long tunnels leading from the grotto to places unknown. Jensen runs a hand across the rune-carved walls as Jared chases after a few clumsy cave mice—pouncing fox like at their tails. Jensen chuckles, and Jared turns a wolfy grin on him, still walking.

But then he’s gone, an echoing howl of distress leaving him. Jensen lunges forward after him, only realizing his mistake moments later when he’s sliding down the pitch of the tunnel. They land, splashing in a pool of thick, medicinal-tasting, yellow water.

Jensen is the first to surface—startled by the ethereal glow of the pool. He can see Jared below the surface. His eyes closed and floating serenely toward him. Jensen pulls in a lungful of air and dives under. He grabs the loose fur and skin of Jared’s neck and pulls him up. Jared isn’t breathing, body limp.

Jensen brings them both to the edge of the pool and out of the water. Distressed whimpers of the pack are echoing from the chute above them. Jensen presses his ear to Jared’s chest, his heart is slow, sluggishly thumping. Jensen presses down on Jared’s chest, and a gush of yellow water rushes out of Jared’s slack mouth. Jensen pushes again with the same results, and he whines and lays across Jared’s chest.

In his head he knows the word...but his muzzle— _mouth_ no longer knows the proper way for form them.

_Please._

The earth rumbles below them, a subtle tremor. Jensen sits up, pulling Jared into his lap. There’s a commotion before them, a shift of rocks and dirt. A hand emerges, then an arm and a leg. And then the thing jerks itself free of the rubble—skin and clothes pristine despite the surrounding filth.

It has a spritely face—dainty-fair and innocent. But it’s skin is bone white and it’s child stature deceptive. It smiles—straight, white teeth. Blue eyes and dark, bristling hair. Upon its head, lays a crown etched with the same runes from the cave walls.

“There, there. My dear wolf-son. Do not fret.” It steps closer, and Jensen growls.  
“Oh, little wolf-son. I will not harm him. I wish to help.”

The Thing lays a hand upon Jared’s head, and his body convulses. Jensen snaps his jaws at the Thing, and it retreats.

“He should be just right now, wolf-son. Just the way you need him.”

Jensen tilts his head and listens—Jared’s breath is now even and hearty.

By the time he glances back to the Thing, it’s gone—the hole it crawled out of replaced with a pile of stone.

:::

Jensen finds passages that lead him out into the forest, Jared slung across his neck and shoulders. He’s still asleep, his hot breath leaching down the collar of Jensen’s wet furs.

The pack is frantic when he returns them to the grotto—nosing gently at the both of them. Jensen shucks his now ice-rigid furs and lays Jared among the pack, curling around his back and burying his face in his still drying fur.

Sleep finds him instantly.

:::

Jensen wakes to the press of a cold nose against his forehead. Ma stands above him, eyeing Jared with suspicion and worry. The furred body beside him is too hot, and Jensen runs a hand through Jared’s fur. The skin beneath feels as though it’s on fire.

He stands and cradles Jared’s heavy body in his arms. He toes down into the clear water of their mineral pool, and sinks in with Jared’s head nestled on his shoulder.

Jared’s fever doesn’t break. Jensen stays at his side—vigilant.

:::

On the fourth day, Jensen wakes to Jared’s white fur surrounding them in a loose cloud—scattered across the packed, dirt floor. There are patches of bare, pink skin across the expanse of Jared’s body—soft and smooth to the touch.

The pack is keeping their distance, staying on the other side of the cave. Whining if any of them get too close to the pair. Jensen grumbles back, and Ma makes an aborted movement toward them. But Pa growls and she settles.

Jared doesn’t wake.

On the fifth day, the pack leaves—too scared of the plight that has hit their packmates.

Jensen watches Ma reluctantly leave—her glances back and mournful whines. Pa never looks back. Gen and Danni leave with them, but come back with game—two fat squirrels and a rabbit. They leave again, their bodies bent in defeat.

Jensen howls, and no one returns it.

On the sixth day, Jared goes cold. His body rigid and slowly drying. And Jensen mourns. He sits, bent and crying by Jared’s side.

:::

On the seventh day, Jensen wakes from exhaustion to a _crack_ and humanlike moan. Beside him—half cocooned in the dried skin of a wolf—lays a man.

The man’s eyes flutter open—a familiar, shifting blue framed by sooty lashes. Deep brown hair surrounds an angular face, streaked with locks of frosty-white. The man smiles, and somehow, the action is both familiar and foreign.

Jensen pushes himself back in panic, and the man snorts. He stretches, the wolf skin around his torso finally splitting and sliding away completely.

“Do you like him, wolf-son?” The Thing asks, standing at the entrance of the cursed passage. “Is he not what you needed? Your dear, Jared?”

:::

Jensen makes him clothes, though getting him to wear them is tricky.

Still stubborn. Still animalistic. Still Jared.

Walking as a man comes naturally to him, and Jensen sees how much pride Jared takes in being larger than Jensen now...how excited Jared gets about being like Jensen.

They stay in the cave system—Jared learning how his body works. Acclimating himself to his new life.

Jared is still tactile—brushing against Jensen, seating himself as close as possible, nuzzling. But now...it’s different for Jensen. His body responds, hardens—ready for mating.

It’s unsettling, to have someone go from packmate to something new...adoptive brother to something more.

:::

It’s a cold morning in the grotto, when Jensen’s resolve finally breaks.

Jared is draped along his back, dick hard against the back of Jensen’s thighs. He pushes back, bare skin meeting bare skin. Jared’s breath quickens behind him, and he peers back. Jared’s eyes are wide and feral. He ruts against Jensen, hands snaking over his hip to grasp Jensen’s cock.

He shouldn’t know what he’s doing, but yet he pulls back the skin there, running a finger around the blossomed head. And with that, Jensen comes—too pent up to last any longer.

His moans echo around the grotto, and Jared grasps the skin of his shoulder with his teeth as he rubs himself off. He freezes, breaking skin with the sharp points of his canines as he paints Jensen’s ass and back.

:::

In the passage, the Thing smiles. “Giving a family for one burnt long ago. My dear wolf-son. Live well and love.”


End file.
